


Music

by ankareeda



Series: Inspired by OQ [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 01:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankareeda/pseuds/ankareeda
Summary: Inspired By OQ week - Drawing for the verse "Music" by emily31594.





	Music

**Author's Note:**

  * For [emily31594](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily31594/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Da Capo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5191871) by [emily31594](https://archiveofourown.org/users/emily31594/pseuds/emily31594). 



I absolutely adore the brilliant Music verse. I recommend everyone to read it, it’s excellent.


End file.
